Multi-Man Smash
Multi-Man Smash is a mode in the Super Smash Bros. series, though it has different names in different entries. It was just a challenge in 1P Mode in Super Smash Bros. with it being an actual mode starting in Super Smash Bros. Melee. The player fights an onslaught of many foes with an actual character showing up every 25 KOs. The mode has alternate rulesets for the win conditions. The mode was intended for single players, but can also be played with two players as well. After the characters are selected, the player starts on Battlefield. In each iteration, the enemies change. In the original Super Smash Bros., the enemies were the Fighting Polygon Team which were simple versions of the roster. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, the enemies were the Fighting Wire Frames which are simple versions of Captain Falcon and Zelda. The enemies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl were the Fighting Alloy Team which are based on Captain Falcon, Zelda, Kirby and Mario. In both Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the enemies were the Fighting Mii Team which used the basic movesets of the 3 Mii Fighter types. Ultimate also marks the first time the Team isn't fighting in Classic Mode. Modes There are 5 main variations of Multi-Man Smash in the series. They are mostly the same but with the win condition changed. The first is X-Man Smash where X is the number of enemies that have to be defeated. The two variations of in most entries are 10-Man Smash and 100-Man Smash. This is the simplest version and the goal is to have the fastest time with each character. This is also called Century Smash in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The second is Timed Multi-Man Smash. The player must defeat as many enemies as possible in the time limit. There have been two versions of this in the series; 3 minutes and 15 minutes. The third is Endless Smash. The goal is for the player to defeat as many enemies as possible before dying. In Ultimate, this mode was replaced with All Star Smash which is an amalgamation of Endless Smash and All-Star Mode. The entire roster appears in order of their original debut game's release. The fourth is Cruel Smash. Similar to Endless Smash except the enemies are much more aggressive and the player has a handicap against them. Additionally, no items appear. This is by far the hardest mode with it being difficult to get more than one KO. The fifth is Rival Smash which is a variation exclusive to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The player competes with a CPU of their character to see how many they get over their rival before their die like in Endless Smash. The rival is typically targeting the Miis but, can hurt the player. The rival can also be KO'd but they will be revived soon after. Names * Melee - Multi-Man Melee * Brawl - Multi-Man Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U - Multi-Man Smash * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Mob Smash Trivia * Prior to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, this was the first mode to have more than six characters on the screen at the same time. Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Mini-Games